Of Trials and Tribulations
by luvgrentmnt
Summary: How far will one go to protect their family? Currently a one shot. Probable multi-chapter if interest is brought up.
1. Chapter 1

**Contains some graphic scenes that readers may find disturbing. Please go no further if anything you read offends you. I'm still finishing up Deadly Sins. It'll not be abandoned.**

**Prologue**

He wasn't sure what awoken him from the exhausted slumber. Perhaps it was the thunder rumbling among the stormy clouds or the wind pushing against the stone wall. He slowly opened his good eye while the other was swollen shut. All that waited was the sharp pain that suddenly ravaged onto his body like a pack of hungry dogs eating their meal.

His arms suspended above his heads while his toes barely scrapped the cobblestone ground. The fiery burning from his shoulders caused him to hiss. The flash of lightening exposed little red droplets leading to his tiny cell. Deep gashes ran across his calves and thighs as the same welts appeared on his arms.

Drained and heavy his mentality slowly wore down. There was no way to acknowledge how long it was since his captivity and torment. Each precious second that ticked by without a signal from his brothers deepened the hopeless that swelled within. Perhaps it was time to give in to Death's greedy hands and end it once and for all.

The mixture of shamefulness and guilt crashed over him flipping his stomach. He shouldn't wish for such selfish things. The faces of his brothers and father appeared in his thoughts. They would be lost without him. A loving family torn apart by death. A choice that he refused to make.

In the distance heavy footsteps descended down the stairs and across the floor. He could feel his blood run cold as the metal doors swung open. Two guards stood while the third pulled the level in the far corner of the cell. The chains rattled around him. His body weakened and battered crumbled beneath his weight.

"Get up, you filthy freak." The boot caught the turtle under his chin splitting his lips. As the turtle tried to roll to his hands and knees, the others joined kicking his sides and plastron. He bit his bottom lip as the pain surged. Finally they subsided, picked up him off the ground, and tossed him into the dampened hall. A sickening thud echoed as his head hit the wall. Everything spun around making his stomach knotted up in dread.

Somehow adrenaline flowed freely through his veins and weaving in his muscles. He pushed against the wall and onto his feet. A glob of blood and spit flew from his mouth onto one of the guard's chest. Disgusted he went to challenge the mutant turtle only to stop in his tracks. His hand automatically looking from his missing digits. A lesson that was learned too late.

The guards lunged several feet behind as they headed down the hallway into the cathedral room of the abandoned church. Dark oak beams reached across the ceiling supporting the holy retreat. Rows of pews covered with dust and cobwebs. Old pages from book blowing in the breeze. He looked up as the lightening flashed. Suddenly he stopped walking.

There above the wood rotten platform was a glass stained window. Broken and cracked the colors yet seemed colorful and vibrant. The brushes of gold, copper, and red blend seamlessly around the top of the picture and around the deep brown cross. Upon the cross was a man with a crown of thorns upon his head and wrapped in white. His hands spread out to the side, nails impaling his palms and streak of crimson trickling. His face seemed sorrowful while the people wept around his feet.

His mouth went dry as he tried to swallow down the dry lump in the back of his throat. A violent shove from behind sent him sprawling on the steps.

"Leonardo. I've been expecting you."

Leonardo slowly raised his head. His eyes locked onto the face of his enemy. Shredder sat upon the grand chair that stood beneath the window. It was a disgrace for something so evil to think itself highly to measure up to the greater good. Something else caught his attention. His precious katanas and blue mask landed at Shredder's feet.

The roots of hatred grew deeper wrapping themselves within Leonardo. No matter how he tried to cope with it, it never seemed to go away. The man who was responsible for many years hurting his friends, terrifying the city. He who threatened to murder each and every one whom he ever loved. Even her. No it would stop today whatever the payment was to be.

Shredder stood up and walked down the steps. Leonardo caught a glimpse of his own face in the metal mask. The right side of his face along with his eye was puffy and bruised. Blood seeped down the corners of his mouth. Without his mask, Leonardo seemed vulnerable and helpless. Nothing he was.

With the snap of Shredder's fingers, the guards plowed Leonardo to the ground and dragged him across the room. He bucked and thrashed against his attackers with no avail. At last his shell hit something hard on the floor. His arms spread out beside him and bound to wooden post while his feet tied together to the bottom.

"Now, turtle. I'm growing weary of these games you play," Shredder growled standing over. "Where is your family located?"

"I will never tell you."

Shredder nodded briefly. "You're a fool, Leonardo. Just like your father. If you tell, their deaths will be swift and quick. However, you refuse; I will continue to hunt them down like the dogs they are. Then I will bring them here in front of you and torture them. Slowly and painful. Begging me to finish them off. One by one you will watch them die until you're the only one left."

Leonardo shook his head. "You will never touch my family again, you bastard. You'll never find them. If you kill me as you've promised, they will hit you so hard you won't know what happened until it's too late."

Suddenly he screamed a feral scream escape his lips as shots of pain ran down his body. Leonardo twisted his head to either side to see long spike placed into the middle of his palms. He began to thrash. "No, no. AAAAAHHHHHH!"

The thunder crashed as the hammers slammed on top of the spikes piercing through his flesh. Another crack another pound. Leonardo found himself unable to scream anymore. His body shook violently as the spikes continued to be driven in his hands. There was no pain. Just numb. Everything was numb even as the guards did the same to his feet.

At last, Leonardo could see the guards stepping away. The post he was on was halted off the ground until it stood upright. He could feel the flesh struggling and ripping away beneath his weight. The hearty laughter came from below.

"Perhaps a few hours from there will change your mind. Foot, continue the search and report back to me."

The guards bowed deeply before disappearing from the room. Shredder glanced once more at his prize as he hung there on the mocked cross and retreated back to his room. Leonardo looked up at the glass stained window once more. What an ironic position he found himself in. Like the man across from him. A single tear rolled down from Leonardo as he bowed his head and whispered.

"Forgive me."

**So what do you think? All reviews are welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, stop for just one moment.****This story does contain some parts from Blood Bonds as well as Deadly Sins.****If you haven't read either one, there may be some things you may get confused on.****However, Deadly Sins is currently in progress and will be finished before I sink my teeth into this series.****So if you don't want any spoilers, tuck tail and ran now.****Otherwise, here's another teaser chapter for you.****Please send in your thoughts and reviews.****Love to know if you love it or hate it.**

**Chapter One- Here's to a Brand New Day**

He didn't know if it was the smell of the salty ocean or the warm texture of sand between his toes. Maybe it was the orange yellow sun setting over the watery horizon. The only thing Michelangelo cared about at that very moment was how much he was loving his life. Casey's uncle offered the Joneses to stay at his Florida beach cottage during the Thanksgiving holiday while he was gone overseas.

Excitement wasn't even close to describe how Michelangelo felt when April and Casey invited the whole Hamato clan to come along. He saw the ocean whatever he patrolled the seaports or through the grates from the eastern tunnels. For weeks, he pestered his brothers with the countdown and actually getting prepared ahead of time.

It took a good couple of days to reach their destination especially being cramped in the van. It was more than well worth it. Now Michelangelo was here soaking up the last bit of the sun. Mikey pushed his sunglasses up and adjusted the lawn chair.

"Hey, Mikey."

He groaned in frustration as he looked over his shoulders to see Leonardo standing a few feet away with an armful of driftwood. "Still on planning to help, right?" Leonardo asked grinning. Michelangelo jumped to his feet. "Yes, sir," he said as he saluted the bare face turtle. Vacation seemed to channel everyone into a more relaxed state of mind. No masks wore, no gears worn, not even a single training session. Even Fearless Leader seemed to mellow out.

The two brothers walked the beach and gathered the white washed driftwood. Once their arms were full, they headed around the bend. Up ahead blended in the palm trees there stood the two story house. The exterior walls were white like the sand with a gray roof. The upper floor had a matching wraparound house while the bottom half had full length glass doors and windows for walls. Several yards from the front door were several chairs surrounding a large circle made of sandstones.

Suddenly a loud shriek caught the brothers off guards. The driftwood crashed around their feet as they quickly spun around. A few feet away in the ocean were four figures. April was on top of Casey's shoulder while Mona was on Raphael's. The girls laughed as they grabbed each other's hands trying to push the other one into the sea. April pitched back off Casey's shoulders into the foamy sea.

Mona and Raphael cheered slapping high fives. "Told you, Jones," Raphael boosted. "You're going down for the count." Casey pulled April to her feet and then back to his shoulders. "Hey don't count us out until the fat turtle sings," Casey teased as he poked Raph's plastron.

Michelangelo laughed aloud. "He's not lying about the last part."

"Shove it up your ass, Mikey," Raphael yelled. He boosted Mona further up his shoulders and pounded his chest like a caveman. "All muscle here, baby." Mona laughed as her tail splashed water in her mate's face. "Yeah, keep dreaming." Suddenly Mona screamed when Raphael dunked her under water. Michelangelo shook his head and finished picking up the rest of the driftwood.

Soon the orange and blue flames danced against the night sky. The coolers of food and drinks were out and ready for eager hands. As Leonardo set out the last one, he stole a look over at the hammock swaying in the ocean breeze. Donatello smiled and looked next to him. Nestled in his arms Iva pulled the blanket around them to guard them from the coolness. Leonardo watched as they stole loving looks from each other before a quick kiss. It was hard to believe it had been three years since the two exchanged vows to become husband and wife. Donnie was still Donnie; still staying up late at night to do projects, the fixer upper for fever and wounds. Somehow he seemed to be a different man.

Flushed with embarrassment, he looked over at Michelangelo who seemed lost among the crashing waves. "Is everything okay, Mikey?" Leo asked. Michelangelo nodded his head, wagging his cell phone. "Yeah, just got a text from Angel. She said she was missing me and can't wait for me to get home."

Leonardo remembered the day of Donatello's wedding when a young woman ran up hugging each of them. Instantly Michelangelo knew who it was. It was hard to believe the small young punk had grown up to such a beautiful woman. Gone were the piercings in her ears and eyebrow. Her hair was now blonde with purple streaks through it.

She and Mikey talked all that night until the early hours of the next day. Since then, they've been together.

Leonardo patted him on the shoulder for reassurance. "We'll be going back soon." Laughter broke his attention. Casey and April settled into their chairs while Raphael grabbed some drinks from the cooler. "Man, I love New York, but I'm enjoying this," he said as he handed Mona a drink. She took a sip and cozied next to the bulky turtle.

"You're enjoying it too much," Mona purred. Michelangelo rubbed his hands together as he passed out sticks and then the hot dogs. The perfect way to end the perfect day.

"You know, Leo. We're going to have to hook you up with someone special when we get back home," Casey spoke up as he put his hot dog on a stick. Though he didn't want to admit it, Leonardo felt out of place with his family. Everyone had their significant partners except him. Quickly the thought was put away. Chuckling low, he shook his head. "I don't think so, Case. I appreciate it though."

Michelangelo leaned backwards in his seat. "Come on, you two lovebirds," he called out to Donatello. "Come join the fun."

Iva gasped as she felt Donatello's hand brushed down her leg. "No it's cool, Mikey." She cleared her throat to keep it from cracking. "We're good over here." She struggled to keep her expression blank while his fingers traveled further up.

Just then, April's phone rang. "Hello," she answered. Then her face lit up as she pointed at the phone bouncing her legs. It meant only one thing was on the other line.

"Hey Shadow," April said. "How's Mommy's little girl?"

Casey and April's two year old daughter Shadow was sick with the stomach virus and was stayed with April's sister, Robyn. As the conversation continued, the quiet sadness eloped Iva. Donatello pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

"How is she?" Michelangelo asked.

"Robyn said Shadow's almost over the virus. I'm so glad my baby's feeling better," April said while she skewed a hot dog with a stick.

"Yep. She's just ready to party down with her uncle Mikey," boosted Michelangelo. He raised his arms above his head.

"Don't think so," Raphael and Casey spoke at the same time. They looked at each other briefly before they started to laugh. Soon everyone else follow suit as the night continued on.

It was later that night when Donatello woke up still in the hammock. The bonfire had died down and everyone had departed for bed. He looked upon the twinkling stars that blanketed the sky. A rare sight he never got to see underneath the city lights. A small sniff stirred his thoughts as something warm trickled down his arm.

Since April's phone call, his wife remained quiet through the evening. He never did question but understood what truly bothered her. "It's going to be okay, you know?" he gently whispered. Iva twisted around to face him. "I do wonder at times. I mean is it natural to want to expand your family? To pass on traditions or bloodline? Like April and Casey have."

Donatello sighed. "I suppose it is what most typical species are meant to do. Mate and reproduce for the sake of their survival of their species. However, we're anything but the typical."

Iva propped on her elbow. "Do I disappoint you for not being able to . . .?" She stopped mid-sentence unable to finish her thoughts. "Stop." Donatello shook his head. "I didn't marry you for that. I married you because I love you. Come here. No more tears." He pulled her closer and kissed her deeply.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." At last, they melted together as one.

**There was a slight chill in the air **that blew through the house, drifting in and out of each room. Looking for its potential victim. At last it wandered into the meditation room. The room was med size with bamboo floors and pale walls. White candles lined up along the altar on the front wall while the flames danced softly in the dark. The woman sat in the middle in locust position on her dark blue mat.

Karai inhaled a sharp breath as the coldness slid down her spine. Her steel gray eyes snapped open. Suddenly all of the candles flickered once and then extinguished in a gust of wind. Karai quickly gathered to her feet and pulled on her cloak. Her hands slid open the bamboo doors to the balcony of the penthouse suite. All below were the sounds and sights of Tokyo.

It had become her new home during the last few years. Since her father's sickness, she was left in charge of the Foot Clan to complete its mission of maintaining order and chaos. The young kunoichi employed the help of Baxter Stockman to find a cure for her father as well as an ultimate weapon to destroy the turtles.

However, it was during their last fight when things seemed to change. His name was Leonardo. It was him and Karai on top of the old fire station. Their weapons drawn and their senses sharpened. Both equally trained and skilled. They launched an attack, katanas colliding and punches blew. Suddenly there was a loud snap from above as the supports of the water tower collapsed under its worn weight.

Karai threw her hands up when it descended upon her. Something tackled her to the ground hard, knocking the wind for her. As the chaos settled, a pair of stormy eyes hovered over her face. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw the blue masked turtle so close to her. In return for saving her life, Karai vowed to withdraw attacks from the Foot.

As time went on, Saki's condition grew worse. It was suggested to take him back to Japan to recover in his birth land. So far, he remained stable. Then a low rumble distracted Karai from her thoughts. She glanced up to see the gray clouds darkened and spread throughout, impregnate with raindrops. An omen for things to come.

Suddenly she heard a knock at her door. "Enter," Karai ordered. One of the Elite guards walked in and kneeled before her. "Mistress," his husky voice whispered. "You must come at once. Master has finally awakened."

Immediately Karai followed him down the long hallway. The doors slid open to the main chambers. There she saw the Shredder in his full metal armor. His gauntlet glistered in the light as his eyes watched his daughter's every movement.

"Father," Karai spoke as she bowed to him. "How may I serve you?"

"Karai, you have served me well during my absence. The Foot is in top shape and prepared for my orders," Shredder spoke. Karai nodded in agreement. "Wonderful. Continue to train them until my health is complete."

"And then?" Karai swallowed hard as Shredder's covered face came inches to hers.

"We will have our final battle and win this war."


End file.
